The Days of the Week
by torib0o
Summary: After the truth about Quinn's pregnancy comes to light, friendships fall apart and people are tested. What will Kurt do when he finds his heart reaching out another's? Note: Quinn is not pregnant in this fic; pregnancy scare and rumors galore.


A/N: So, I was bitten by the Glee bug awhile ago and this is what came from it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

* * *

Saturday Afternoon

* * *

Kurt sat in the back of a regulation, yellow school bus with Mercedes at his side, chatting animatedly with his best friend, Tina, and Artie. He laughed loudly at something the girl said before letting his eyes wander over the members of the glee club with a smile. They'd all worked so hard to be there, worked so hard to win, and despite the intergroup drama, they'd come out on top. They were victorious and for that moment, it seemed to be enough to distract them from the heady cesspool of chaos bubbling just beneath the surface.

Kurt looked up ahead to the middle of the bus where Matt, Puck, and Mike were all riled up about how 'on' they'd been about the last minute dance moves and how Puck should try to loosen up because 'he looked like a plank of wood'. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were talking about something or other and Kurt could see Quinn's almost pained look at something snarky Santana uttered, obviously wishing she was elsewhere. And in the front of the bus, Rachel sat at Finn's side, chatting the boy's ear off, pleased that he'd come through for the glee club, but more pleased that he'd come through for her.

The past three days had been filled with drama, heartbreak, and confrontation and even though Kurt hadn't been directly involved with any of it, he still felt exhausted.

Word traveled quickly at William McKinley, and Quinn's pregnancy scare was not to be excluded. Within several days the halls were abuzz with the rumor, and word was that Finn was the father. Sue kicked Quinn off the Cheerios, Finn told Quinn's parents about the pregnancy which led to her living with Finn and his mother, and tension was high in glee club.

However, the truth would soon be revealed when Puck informed Mercedes that he was the father of the child Quinn was bearing, and Mercedes simply could not keep the news to herself and it was by that evening that the whole of glee club, excluding Rachel and Finn, knew of the true situation.

But, it wasn't true. Quinn wasn't pregnant, and all of glee club knew that she was simply a liar and a cheater, and it didn't sit right with them, though they told no one. However, Rachel was not easily deterred.

Rachel Berry was nothing if not observant, so when Puck's sidelong glances at Quinn began to linger or Quinn would smile teasingly at Puck when Finn wasn't looking, she couldn't help but grow suspicious, and as eloquently stated by Artie, Rachel was a 'trout mouth', and could not keep the information to herself, inevitably leading up to Finn's walking out of glee three days before sectionals, rejecting Quinn as his girlfriend and Puck as he best friend, and leaving the rest of them to flounder before Mr. Shue came through and saved the day.

Finn arrived at sectionals in the nick of time with a new set list and led them on the trail to victory while effectively, continually rejecting Puck and Quinn from his life and accepting Rachel in.

Kurt couldn't help but sigh softly as he looked around the bus. It'd been a long week.

* * *

Ms. Pillsbury wasn't Kurt's favorite educator, though there was little he could say negative of her barring her choices in clothing, but when the guidance counselor surprised them by telling them their parents had paid for New Directions to spend the night at one of the nicer hotels in the city where Sectionals were held as a gift for getting so far, the group erupted in cheers.

The petite woman told them it was two to a room and immediately Puck sidled over to wrap an arm around Quinn's shoulder, though the blonde quickly pushed him off, her eyes bouncing over to Finn who easily ignored her in favor of listening to Rachel. Seeing the conflict, Ms. Pillsbury went on to say that a room could only be shared with someone of the same gender, simply stressing what should have been an obvious point.

The girls paired off quickly; Mercedes and Tina quickly joining hands while Santana simply looked at Brittany and nodded to the dopy blonde, leaving Quinn and Rachel together, neither of them particularly happy or comfortable with the situation. Seeing that they were sorted out, the guidance counselor handed each pair a key and told them that their parents were outside with an overnight bag for each of them.

Turning to the boys, she could see growing conflict and uneasiness; Mike and Matt were already paired off leaving Finn, Puck, Kurt, and Artie on their own. Finn looked at Puck with narrowed eyes, silently seething as he looked at the young man he once called his best friend.

"Ass," he mumbled and Puck's ears seemed to almost twitch at the words.

"Hey, if she wanted it from you, she would have given it up instead of looking for someone who could satisfy her!" he said before smirking cruelly. "A real man."

Finn released an angry noise and began to charge forward, only restrained by Matt and Mike's strong grip on either of his arms. As he looked at Puck, there was obvious anger but lying beneath that, such heartbreak and betrayal, and seeing these things, Puck softened and turned around with a quiet scoff.

"Alright, boys," Ms. Pillsbury intervened, stepping between them, her tiny chest heaving as she clasped her hands together. "N-now, Finn, I think it'd be best if you roomed with Artie. Noah, you can share with Kurt. Is that alright?"

Finn deflated and released a heavy sigh before heading over to Artie and beginning to wheel him out the door, not bothering to look back over his shoulder, and Puck couldn't help but feel a bit guilty as he looked at Kurt for a moment before rolling his eyes and heading out to get his bag.

Kurt looked at Matt and Mike as he crossed his arms and rested his chin on the back of one of his hand. "Today's certainly been something, hasn't it?"

"Too much drama for me," Mike said, looking more than a bit uncomfortable while brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I hear that, Chang," Matt mumbled as he watched Puck's retreating form. "I knew Puckerman got down and dirty, but I never thought he'd do his best friend's girl."

"Well, I don't see how it's all that surprising; Noah Puckerman seems to enjoy leaving his dirty laundry up for the whole of William McKinley to see, though you do have a point," he said. "It was a particularly ruthless act, if I do say so myself. What do you think was going through his tiny, little brain?"

"Not much; he's a slut."

"As is the rest of the football team," he said before taking in the scandalized of his two companions before arching a carefully plucked brow challengingly. "Need I remind you of the April Rhodes incident? I think not. However, in any case, you two are far more noble than Mr. Puckerman, but I think this is a worthy lesson to you both to watch your women," he said before strutting off and leaving two awestruck boys behind him.

"Hummel's got a point," Matt mumbled.

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "He usually does."

* * *

TBC

A/N: Thank you for reading.

**Originally Posted July 14, 2010**


End file.
